


Something Next To Normal

by laurak13



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Graceland - Freeform, Musicals, New York City, Romance, Tveit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurak13/pseuds/laurak13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Jones is just an ordinary girl from England (but is living in NYC) with a dream of someday making it to Broadway!<br/>After a successful audition takes her straight to centre stage, will she be careful enough not to fall too much in love with one of the other cast members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Samantha's POV**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

The alarm clock rang through my ears as I struggled to stand up after the day before! A whole day of dance auditions could make even the fittest fall to their knees, crying about how hard it is to even do a single pirouette.

I was auditioning for the role of Natalie in this new Broadway show called 'Next To Normal'. It was my first proper role so I was really excited about it! The show was also auditioning people to play the role of Gabe but so far I hadn't seen anyone who looked like they made the cut however that day, they were bringing in new boys to audition so that seemed like it would be interesting!

As I went to pour myself some coco pops (they're my favourite as they remind me of England) the phone started ringing. It was Cathy from the agency I had signed up for which helped me get the audition for Natalie.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Samantha! I was just calling to let you know that the people you auditioned for yesterday have decided to give you the role of Natalie!"_

_"Oh my gosh!!! That's amazing!! What else did they say?"_

_"They also said that they want to see you today at 11am so they can audition the new Gabe boys with you to see which ones harmonise well!"_

_"Ok thanks Cathy!!"_

_"No problem dear, call me later to tell me how it all went!"_

_"Will do!"_

As I hanged up the phone a huge feeling of satisfactory came over me! I was gonna be performing in a Broadway show as one of the main characters! This had been my dream ever since I could talk!

I carried my coco pops into the lounge area of my apartment. I bought the apartment a few years ago, when I moved to NYC from England! After I passed my A Levels I decided to give acting and musical theatre a go as I'd always loved it!

I glanced at the clock to suddenly realise it was 10:30am!! I was gonna be late to the theatre if I didn't hurry up!

I gulped down my remaining cereal and ran to my room to find something to wear! All I could find was some leggings and a top with (my favourite flower) a rose on it so I threw it on and legged it to the bathroom to quickly apply my make up and do my hair. This literally took ages as my hair is sooooo curly and just won't work with me so I decided to get the straighteners out. Sorry hair! I legged it out the bathroom to the front door while grabbing my metro subway card and my purse! Since I hadn't got my drivers license yet I had to call a taxi to take me to the subway.

The taxi arrived at the subway at 10:50, meaning I only had 10 minutes to catch the nearest train and get to the theatre on time! I ran to the train that would take me straight to the theatre and it left almost directly after I jumped on, lucky for me!

The train jolted to a stop as I sped of it and ran as fast as I could to the theatre (and trust me, I was the fastest in track and field at my school) and arrived with 3 minutes left to spare! Honestly I thought I should be getting a gold medal or something!

I walked through two huge theatre doors to find quite a long line of nervous young men, preparing to walk into the actual room to do their audition. One young man caught my attention though! He had sorta dirty blonde hair and these gorgeous blue eyes! I was kinda jealous actually... Then out of nowhere the director (aka. The guy who auditioned me yesterday) walked over to me and pulled me inside into this HUGE auditorium where I'm guessing the auditions for Gabe would take place!

_"Hello Samantha! Nice to see you again! I'm guessing your agency told you the good news, would you like to get started with the auditions now then"_

_"Yep that's sounds great!"_


	2. Audition Time!

**_Samantha's POV:_**  
As I got kitted up with a microphone I saw the first guy walk in.   
He looked really confident and honestly, I didn't like him much!   
The only thing that was on my mind right now, is that ridiculously cute boy I saw earlier with those beautiful blue eyes and that hair I could just run my hand through...... _No. Stop it Sam!_   
_You can't just fall in love with a stranger!_  
I was still debating with myself as the confident guy walked up to me.

" _Hi, I'm Derek! I'm really looking forward to working with you today"_

_"Hi I'm Samantha, but just call me Sam! And I'm looking forward to it too! Good luck today!"_

_"Thanks! You too. I guess?"_

_Well that was awkward...._

The director called us both up on stage. Derek only had a handheld microphone but I ( _being the fabulous person I am_ ) had the real microphone we'd be using in the show!   
The audition started with Derek singing 'Alive' and then ending with us both singing the 'Super Boy and the Invisible Girl' ending! Derek also had to run some lines with another lady that was there but that didn't concern me so I just went on my phone for that part!

_He is pretty good but there are still a lot more people to go! Euh this is gonna be a longgggggg day!_

One hour and about 10 boys later we stopped for lunch!   
I felt so sorry for the guys still waiting!  
It must be so nerve wracking just watching everyone else walk through the doors into the auditorium and not you!  
As I went to walk out the theatre doors to go grab a quick bite I saw the really cute guy again! He was sat on floor, probably going over his lines or something.   
I was wondering whether I should say hi or not, but I figured I shouldn't as I didn't want to distract him from his audition and stuff.

As I exited the theatre, and started walking down the streets of New York, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy! I hadn't even said hi to him yet!

  
_For all I know he might have really bad breath or a girlfriend or something!  
However, I'm actually really excited to do this audition with him and eughhhhhhh!_

_  
_My mind just kept rambling on about this guy and I didn't even know his name! _(My life is so confusing honestly!_ )

I managed to find a nice little corner shop which sold the most amazing coffee and muffins! _(I know us singers should be healthier but right now I honestly don't care...oops!)_  
I started to walk back to the theatre just in time for the second half of the auditions to start, and you'll never guess who the first was to audition!   
It was the guy I just couldn't stop thinking about....great this should go well!

Since I had to get set up with the mic all over again, I thought we might be able to chat for a bit until the director was ready! I walked over to him and extended my hand out.

" _Hi I'm Samantha! But you can call me Sam if you like? I'm going to be auditioning with you today...as Natalie?"_

_"Huh...Oh yeah! Hi Sam! I heard somebody would be here today for the audition! It must of slipped my mind! I'm Aaron!_

_(His laugh is so adorable and I think I might of fallen in love with his name...if that's even a thing!  
God I'm going crazy!_ )

  
Things were starting to get awkward so I tried to spark up conversation again!

" _So um...are you nervous? You know about the audition and stuff?"_

_"Not really, I quite like auditions! Other people hate them but me, I just don't!_   
_I have no idea why!"_

_"Wow! Really? I hate auditions...unless I get the part of course!"_

_(Omg he probably thinks I'm some sort of vain weirdo now!)_

" _Um...cool! I better go get ready! It was nice to speak to you Sam!"_

_"You too Aaron!!"_

We shook hands again and I got this weird feeling in my stomach, almost like butterflies! I liked him so much and I had no idea why and I started to have a feeling that I'd probably messed it up now!

_Good going Sam! What am I going to do now?!_

**Aaron's POV:**  
 _Well that was sorta...weird!_  
However she's quite cute and seems really nice.....No Aaron!!  
You can't get work mixed with social life! That's how things get awkward and people get fired!   
Well that's what every single director I've ever worked with has told me anyway!   
Maybe this time I could make an exception... 

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice shouting through a microphone.

" _Places Everyone please! Aaron are you ready?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Great, let's get started then! Sam you go get your mic on and Aaron,  can you start by singing us the song 'Alive' please?"_

_"Yep, ok!"_

Someone passed me a microphone and ushered me to go on stage, so I did.   
The music all of a sudden started out of nowhere!

  
_Here we go!  
C'mon Aaron, you can do this!_

 


	3. The Duet

**Samantha's POV:**  
As I went to get kitted up with my microphone, something stopped me in my tracks.  
'I'm Alive' started to play and all of a sudden, all I could hear was Aaron's amazing voice!

_" I am what you want me to be,_   
_And I'm your worst fear_   
_You'll find it in me._   
_Come closer..._   
_Come closer..."_

He was actually the best singer we'd had so far that day!

_" I am more than memory_   
_I am what might be,_   
_I am mystery._   
_You know me_   
_So show me"_

As he continued the song I saw the director discussing something with some other very important looking people there, while they all nodded their heads, almost like they were agreeing to something...

As I was in awe of Aarons performance, I suddenly realised I still hadn't gone to get kitted up with my microphone yet!   
_Oops!_   
I ran up to the lady who did it this morning and she immediately started fixing it on to me!

By the time he'd finished the song, I was kitted up and ready to go!   
Honestly, I was really excited to be singing a duet with him...even if it was only a small one!

A small applause, but probably the biggest one we'd had today, filled the room as a very chuffed Aaron waited for the verdict.

" _Well done Aaron! Would you mind singing 'Superboy and the Invisible Girl' now with Samantha for the next part of your audition?"_

_"Sure!"_

The girl went to usher me on stage but before she could even say go I was half way up the steps!  
I'd already done this 10 times before so I knew the gist of things.

I looked at Aaron and smiled, but then I realised I had to stay in character and ignore him which to be honest is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do!

  
_(I mean who could ignore such a handsome face like that!)_

The music just before the ending started playing and adrenaline started to rush through me!   
Here we go!

_'Super boy and the Invisible Girl..._   
_Son of steel and daughter of air._   
_He's a hero, a lover, a prince_   
_She's not there..._   
_She's not there..._   
_She's not there..._   
_She's not there"_

The song ended and the same round of applause entered the room again.

Finally the director asked Aaron to run through some lines with the woman (which I actually did listen to) and then he was aloud to go!

I crossed my fingers that he'd get the role!  
He so deserved it and I kinda wanted to get closer to him as he seemed really nice....I just wasn't sure whether I could handle a relationship yet... But whatever happened I definitely wanted to be friends!

  
_I should go over to him now quickly and ask him for his number, at least then I can say that I tried!_

**Aaron POV:**   
_Wow that was so much fun!_

_Just singing that song makes me feel...well alive!_

_I seriously hope I get that part, it would be incredible to get to sing that practically every day!!_

_Also the girl who plays Natalie, Sam I think it is, is so good at singing, and she ain't half bad looking either!_

_Wait a minute!_

_What the heck am I thinking?!_

_I haven't even known her for one day and she's already making me think crazy thoughts!_

_What should I do?_

_Should I tell her that I like her or is it too soon?_

_My minds all jumbled up now!_

_Tell you what!_   
_If I get this role of Gabe, and my feelings for her continue to grow on me, I'll ask her out!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw her walking over to me.

  
_Play it cool Aaron, play it cool._

**Samantha's POV:**

" _Hi Aaron, do you have a minute?"_

_"Yeah, sure!"_

_(Should I just come out with it and asked him for his number, or should I do it subtly?_ )

_"I was thinking that...um well today was really good and I really want to get to know you a bit more...as a friend you know and um.._

Before I could start mumbling anymore Aaron interrupted me.

" _I would love to keep in contact, if that is what your indicating?_

" _Yes! That is exactly it!"_

Aaron chuckled and got out his phone.

_"_ _So_ _what's_ _your_ _number_ _?"_

_"_ _Oh_ _um_ _..._ _let_ _me_ _type_ _it_ _in_ _for_ _you_ _!"_

Aaron gave me his phone and I added myself as a contact, then he did the same to my phone.

When I saw the next boy come in I knew at that point Aaron had to go.

_"So you better_ _get_ _going_ _then_ _!_  
 _I'm_ _crossing_ _my_ _fingers_ _for_ _you to_ _get_ _the_ _part_ _!"_

_"_ _Thanks! G_ _ood_ _luck_ _with_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _auditions_! _Call you later?"_

_"Yeah sure!"_

Aarons pinky lips curled into a smile as he hurried out the theatre.

_Honestly that boy is so damn cute!_


	4. Gabe Is...

**Aaron's POV:**

It had been 2 days since I auditioned for the role of Gabe and all this waiting was kinda making me nervous!

I was also itching to call Sam but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!

_God what's wrong with you Aaron!?!_

As I go to grab my box of frosted flakes ( _my favourite cereal_ ) out the cupboard, a familiar ringtone echoed through my apartment.

_My cell phone._

I raced over to my bedroom where my phone was charging to answer the unknown call.

_"Hello, whose speaking?"_

" _Aaron? It's Brian, the director from 'Next To Normal'?"_

_(Oh god, ok Aaron_ **_stay calm!)_ **

_"Oh Yeah! All ok?"_

_"Yes, very good actually!_   
_I have some great news!_   
_We've decided to choose you to be Gabe in the Broadway production of Next To Normal!"_

_"Wow! That's...incredible! Thank you so much!"_

_"No problem Aaron!_   
_My team will let you know the details of your first rehearsal, which is where you'll get to meet the rest of your cast members!"_

_"Oh Great! Thank you again Brian!"_

_"Haha no problem, see you at rehearsal Aaron"_

The call ended and I could hardly contain my excitement!

I'd just been chosen for one of the main parts in a Broadway show!

_This is all I'd ever wanted, I mean I'd been in Hairspray but this was so different; I was now part of an original cast member team!_

Before I knew it I was dialling Samantha's number.

" _Hello? Aaron are you alright?"_

_"Yes! I'm amazing actually! I have some news!"_

_"Ok..."_

_"I got the role of Gabe!"_

_"Oh my god! Aaron that's wonderful! Congratulations!"_

_"Why thank you!_   
_Hey I was wondering whether you wanted to meet up for lunch or something? Think of it as a celebratory meal!"_

Sam giggled and I think I could almost see her blushing over the phone!

_"Sure! What time are the thinking?"_

I looked at my alarm clock which read " _11:35"._

_"Um...is 1:15 ok? We can meet at that Starbucks just in the centre of town?_   
_You know, opposite the library?"_

_"Sounds perfect! See you soon!"_

_"See you soon Sam!"_

I walked to the bathroom and looked at my messy, stained pajama bottoms and my greasy hair which made me decide that if I wanted to look the least bit decent to go meet Sam, I might want to skip breakfast and start getting ready now!

I turned the shower on and slowly got undressed.  
When the water temperature was perfect I climbed into the shower and started washing my hair, while of course singing my favourite shower song, the thong song!

A few minutes later I was totally clean and ready to start well....getting ready!

Firstly I grabbed my favourite red and black chequered top out of my top drawer and just some plain black jeans out of my trouser drawer and got changed.   
Then, I picked up my hair gel and walked to the bathroom to style my hair.

_  
Honestly, I am pretty lucky as my hair just falls into the correct shape anyway but I'll have to thank my dad for that later as right now, I gotta hurry up!_

After my hair was finally finished I stared at the alarm clock that read _"12:30"._

  
_How did I take that long just to get ready?!?_

_Ok um...I'll be able to grab a bite to eat at Starbucks so all that's left to do is practice my singing!_

About 6 minutes later I had finished my warm ups and one song which (for me) was pretty impressive as I always used to get distracted by something!

I just managed to grab my watch off the bedside table as I made sure that my phone was fully charged before I started to make my way to the subway.

I decided to walk as my apartment wasn't that far from the station and it saved money!

Since I arrived at the subway with some time to spare I decided to quickly stop for a toilet break and to have a quick, mushy snack from my pocket that I managed to take from my fridge before I left!

After I finished my snack, I caught the first train I saw to the centre of town which meant I wouldn't be too late for Sam!

When I finally arrived, I only had to walk a few blocks to get to Starbucks.

The time on my watch read _"1:00"._

Since I was early I managed to grab a really good table just in the corner of the cafe, where not too many people could see you...( _if you know what I mean. Hint, hint_ )

It reached 1:15 and still no Sam.  
Where could she be?

 


End file.
